Talk:AK-47
WHY???? - Mrs. Wong. :"WHY" what? 04:12, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know if the glitches mentioned in this article have been fixed when the game was updated or not? - PontifeX 12:15, 6 March 2009 50 damage? I just tested this, didn't kill in 2 body shots at point blank. Are we sure its 50-30? Phfor 21:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :What the? No. Damn, okay, I changed it. wtf, no it's not 50 damage. who did that? TNT LotLP 19:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No idea. Must have been some nerd. Phfor 21:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Silenced AK "...It is also very effective with a Silencer, killing just as fast as using the gun without one in regular matches. This is strange because the range and power of the gun were reduced when silenced in MW1, but for some reason is not in MW2..." Can anyone confirm this? I've seen it two hit kill at long distances while spectating in SnD, but I can't be sure that it's the same range. Swedish 62/76? Have never heard of any Swedish rifles named 62 or 76 or any Swedish rifle derived from the AK47. Maybe the author has confused them with the Finnish RK 62 and M76 13:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) what AK is this? http://www.gamegrep.com/showimage.php?pos=2&newsid=20387 http://www.gamegrep.com/showimage.php?pos=4&newsid=20387 http://www.gamegrep.com/showimage.php?pos=5&newsid=20387 In the first image I can see that it has a waffle magazine. In the second image I can see that a muzzle brake is present, and in the last image I can see what appears to be a Tapco Intrafuse AK-47 Handguard. So what is it? Oh and it appears to have a synthetic stock. 18:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) E3 footage calls it the AK-47, so I guess it will be exactly the same outside of cosmetic differences. OmgHAX! 17:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Figuring out why it requires 70 in MDWF2 It would be helpful if some highly active MDWF2 player could clue us in to the real reason why the AK-47 requires such a hefty rank. My theory is that it seems to be following the general trend that in MDWF2, many high-level weapons are more for bragging rights than actual performance. For example, you can get a lever action Remington 1887 shotgun somewhere down the line, but getting the AA-12, the best shotgun on Earth only requires a few brief levels (I think level 8). I believe they did this sort of rank/reward inversion so that new players would have some ground to stand on when facing high-level players, regardless of their difference in level. I'm sure you would agree that a player with a mini-uzi, for example would be at a disadvantage when fighting a player with a Vector in most situations. This is what could happen in CoD 4 logic when a new player faces an experienced player. But in MDWF2, new players tend to start of with anywhere from quite good to extremely good weapons compared to weapons that can be unlocked later. Incrognito 22:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I have no idea. Makes sense though. Moozipan Cheese 09:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I've also noticed that in both games, the weapons you start out with are so much better or more powerful than what you unlock later in most cases. See the M16, M40 and MP5 in MW and the UMP, FAMAS and Barrett in MW2. I think, that because the majority of players used the AK as their Assault Rifle in MW, Infinity Ward wanted to put it higher up there so players have something to play for. You know? Everyone is like "OMG I CANT LIKE WITHOUT MY 69 YEAR OLD AK!!!" Or, because they know the AK uses less skill than most guns in MW, they just got comfortable with it. --Slowrider7 12:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Or, because it's easily as powerful as the SCAR and has a higher fire rate. I agree with the idea of there being a sort of prestigious value behind the AK, but more for it's real-world image than what people think of it in a video game. If you show the average person (that is, with no experience of war) a few pictures of guns, they'll definitely pick out the AK-47 before something arguably better. There are certainly better guns in MW2 than the AK-47, like the FAMAS. However,... you're wielding a frigging AK-47! Tear it up, son! I think this also applies to the Winchesters, in that they appeared in Terminator. It's certainly a nod to the movie; Schwarzenegger chambers another round by twirling the gun around by it's lever, which also happens in game if the gun is duel-wielded.Vardinator 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I believe that due to it's low reciol and high RoF, coupled with decent damage, it makes it very dangerous, so IW decided it would be very unfair to have such a dangerous weapon in such an early stage. still, let the AK live on! 18:22, December 22, 2009.Miiilk123 This page was deleted Some idiot came in and deleted the entire page except for the pictures, as reported by Bearded Hoplite. They also changed the Damage stat to something like 19000000000. I suggest closing the page to outside edits for the time being. --Shockwolf10 19:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I only found out about this recently and as I was just checking MW2's weapons, I saw what happened. I would hope that this can be eventually restored, and I agree with the fact that this page should be closed to outside editing. 19:46, 21/12/2009, 2009.Miiilk123 Alright, someone restored the page. It should still be closed to outside edits- this is the second vandalized page I've seen in two days. --Shockwolf10 19:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's unfortunate, but considering this page hasn't been vandalised too many times by many different IP addresses, I don't think it needs to be protected. Moozipan Cheese 21:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: agreed, it's not that bad, we can't just semi-protect everything that happens to be vandalized. --TNT LotLP 01:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys its just this is my first time as a wiki member and as such i'm not as sure what to do in these situations. Although I hope that pages stop being vandlised, as I have already found another two. 18:16, December 22, 2009.Miiilk123 :That's all we can do, eh? Hope they don't get vandalised. if Ip's keep vandalising the same thing, we can ban them. well, not WE, but wouldyoukindly can certainly do it, dunno who else. --TNT LotLP 00:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MW2 AK Bullet Penetration Both the Barrett and AK pages claim that their respective weapons have the highest bullet penetration in the game. Which is correct? DoomGoober 18:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) don't you prestige at level 70? so what would be the point in getting the AK if you just restart in one more level up? First, sign your posts. second. don't prestige. TNT LotLP 19:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :To the guy underneath DoomGoober; From 70 to 71 (when you realistically can prestige) you can easily get most AK progress c/w, especially if you are going after the title (edited because I misread something) Brothertim 14:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Protect Since this has been nominated to be a featured article, should it not be semi-protected, to prevent the plenty of vandalism you get on weapon pages. In all honesty, I think all weapon pages should be semi-protected, simply to save a lot of hassle. The-Dreamcaster 09:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sway The article says that the AK-47 does NOT sway with the ACOG scope. I'm a lvl 54 online, so I cant get an AK to test it out, but I went to Museaum to fool around with the guns and discovered that the AK-47 DOES sway with the ACOG. Is this different for online?--Chipgambino 19:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC)